S&F: Mercenaries Unite
by HeartofDarkness1138
Summary: The Galactic Federation is used to cleaning up messes, but some things, such as a canine criminal searching for magical avian technology, are out of there jurisdiction. The universe's two most skilled bounty hunters are hired to help, but neither are fully on board with it...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In times of peace, there is bound to be a bump once in a while, a small, insignificant event that may end up starting an all-out war. In times like these, the Galactic Federation covers then up by sending their troops to work within the law to catch these hiccups before they escalate. However, sometimes there are situations which the law cannot possibly handle. Like, for instance, a fugitive from a solar system that is not within the GF's duristiction, and therefore cannot be legally arrested by them. Of course, this is a rare occurrence, but one that does certainly happen. In times like these, the Federation sends mercenaries to take care of the problem. In this particular instance, they believed that the most appropriate candidate for the job was Samus Aran, one that had helped the group out several times in the past. However, as was to be expected at this point, she had recently lost her most powerful abilities, and for this reason, the GF thought it was necessary for her to have backup. The hunter would be accompanied by a mercenary from the fugitives own system, one that knows him personally. This new partner was known as Fox McCloud of the Lylat System. The fugitive was Wolf O'Donnell. This is the story of how two mercenaries worked to eliminate a third before he could spark a devastating conflict.


	2. 1: A Reluctant Alliance

Chapter 1: A Reluctant Alliance

Samus Aran sat impatiently in a Galactic Federation meeting room for her mission briefing. However, they could not start until the other mercenary showed up. Samus hated this whole idea. She never had a partner before, and she didn't need one now. She'd be fine with just guidance, have this guy talk in her ear and guide her on how to take down this criminal. It'd be annoying, sure, but at least nobody would get in her way. She probably wouldn't be so upset if her "partner" had arrived on time. It took a while to get here from the Lylat system, but that was his fault for not leaving early. Finally, she heard footsteps in the hall. She hoped it was either the new guy, or someone was coming to tell her the mission was cancelled, both would be a relief at this point.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Did I miss anything?" The fox asked in a sarcastic tone. He walked over to a chair and immediately leaned back in it, setting his legs on the table in front of them. "Any chance we can get this going? I don't wanna get back to my team as soon as possible." Fox was just as reluctant about this team up as Samus. The only reason he agreed was because of Wolf's involvement. And a handsome pay of course. This would be much more bearable if his team was with him, but the representative who informed him of the mission explicitly stated that they wanted as few people on this mission as possible. He disagreed at first, but the rest of Star Fox assured their leader they'd be fine on their for a while, so he finally left.

"Of course, this won't take long." The officer that was briefing them remained indifferent to the situation. Likely that his higher-ups told him not to complain, and he wasn't eager to defy orders. "The criminal known as Wolf O'Donnell has been seen entering the vicinity of an abandoned planet out in sector 8." As he went on, a projector displayed an image of the galaxy behind him before zooming into the exact planet. "Samus, I hope you're not tired of hearing this by now, but there appears to be some Chozo tech there, which is likely Wolf's objective."

Samus perked up. At the moment, as skilled as she was, her basic power armour might not be enough to handle every threat. If she could get at least a handful of upgrades, this villain would dead within minutes. Her mood was once again soured though when the animal next to her opened his big mouth.

"Geez, those birds really got around, huh? I'll bet Falco would love meet one of them!" He interrupted. In preparation of this team up, he'd read up on several reports that had been done on Samus. There weren't very many details on her, but at the very least, he was aware of the chozo and the fact that Samus got her suit from them.

The informer went on, ignoring the distraction. "The mission will involve just the two of you. You will go there in your own ships, and you are to bring the fugitive back to the Lylat system, dead or alive by any means necessary."

Fox opened his mouth to say something else snarky, but was quickly shot down

"That is all. You may go when ready." The officer finished.

Samus immediately stood and headed to her ship, with Fox unfortunately close behind. Each of them entered their own vehicle and flew toward the coordinates they were given.


End file.
